


Mithril Collars

by LadyCarter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCarter/pseuds/LadyCarter
Summary: Thorin awakens disoriented, mind clouded, in an unfamiliar room.





	Mithril Collars

The haze of living that had encapsulated the dwarfs interpretation of the world finally lifted when the seemingly endless trekking enforced by his...companion?captor?saviour? Had not continued for several days.

The soft press of a downy surface, the layered warmth of a blanket, the faint sounds of birdsong and squeals of younglings.

The Dwarf opened his eyes, finding himself sleeping upon a palette at the base of a luxurious bed, not man-sized he noted. He shifted to gain a better view of the now apparent bedroom but a soft jingle of metal met the movement accompanied by a light pressure against his throat. A string of gleaming metal led from a collar to the base board of the bed, it had a shiny blue tinge.  
'No, it couldn't be, mithril?!'  
He was curled at the base of a bed by a chain of the most precious and enduring metal known to dwarven kind.  
His recollection of how he came to be here was fragmented, he remembered chasing the dragon from the mountain, a searing feeling of betrayal? Who was he shouting at? The battle of five armies and over all that a golden haze which is now markedly absent. Was he found on the battlefield? The feel of soft but unyielding hands, then a sudden weightlessness, had he flown? The eagles had been at the battle and from the recounts of the cliff battle they had escaped upon their backs before, had he fled the battle or been taken after?

The sound of glass on crockery snapped the dwarf from his musings, the noise coming closer but the sound of footsteps do not accompany it. The door handle shifts and the door swings in to reveal the back of a figure as they shoulder their way into the room, a tray in their arms.  
A rich green brocade tunic draped the figure, atop which was a head of curly golden chestnut hair, but the most telling feature when the dwarfs eyes trailed down were the large fur covered feet.  
Hobbit...Burglar...Traitor...Bilbo.

Bilbo turned spotting the awake dwarf, a smile curled his lips then disappeared his face becoming blank and cold.  
“Awake now I see, good,good” Bilbo walked closer though stayed out of reach.  
“Here I brought you some breakfast” he set the tray down on the floor, it was full of eggs, bacon, honey biscuits, warm bread and cheese and a mug of tea beside the food.  
“Bi-” coughs interrupted the dwarfs attempt to speak. He reached for the tea, taking a sip as he gazed up at the hobbit who was seemingly keeping him captive.  
“Bilbo why have you brought me here?", he touched the collar at his throat, “Why am I in chains?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Yeah I know not alot here, but you kinda get where I was going? no? well i kinda did but couldn't put it words so, essentially if i'd been able to continue this it'd be along the lines of bilbo keeping thorin as a combo companion/slave/pet to both help him recover from the gold sickness and cause well, a king should be worth around 1/14th the treasure of Erebor right?  
> Company is fully aware of whats going down, Gandalfs all twinkly eyed, as though he can talk really i mean come on you just know he's got his own elf spun collar somewhere *high fives Galadriel*
> 
> Up for adoption or whatever, use it as a point of reference.


End file.
